This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting and supporting an air conditioning unit on a window ledge.
Air conditioning units have become increasingly popular particularly those designed to be mounted in a window opening of dwellings which are relatively small or where localized cooling may be satisfactory.
Air conditioning units of this type are relatively compact but may weigh a considerable amount. The installation of such units generally require a high degree of strength and agility in order to manipulate the unit onto the window ledge and securing it therein.
It is common practice to install such an air conditioning unit in a window opening by resting the air conditioning unit on the window ledge or sill. For a double hung window the lower window is closed until it contacts the air conditioning unit and thus preventing the air conditioning unit from overturning from the window. Until the window is firmly closed against the air conditioning unit or some other means of preventing the unit from overturning, there is a possibility of the air conditioning unit falling from the window ledge. In order to prevent such occurrence, the air conditioning unit is sometimes installed from the exterior of the dwelling using ladders to obtain access to the window ledge usually requiring two persons.
In order the alleviate such a problem, platforms have been used to support the air conditioning unit on the window sill to prevent overturning. An example of such a platform, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,139. Such platforms typically are clamped to the window sill and extend outwardly from the window opening and are supported by a fixed 45.degree. brace between the remote end of the platform and the wall. The air conditoning unit can then be placed on the platform safely greatly reducing the risk of overturning. Such platforms are unsatisfactory as they require a certain degree of skill in assembling the various parts. Further, these platforms may require installation from the exterior of the building making such units unsuitable for installation in high rise apartment buildings where exterior access is impossible.